The Emerald Canary
by NightStarRetaliation
Summary: In the dark of night, Felicity Queen is mysteriously taken, while her husband Oliver has somehow vanished without a trace. Now it's up to their children to find out the truth about what happened to their parents. However their search leads to more then just the truth, as there is one dark secret they discover the enemy is hiding, one that will change their lives forever.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Arrow or any of the characters in any way just the storyline as well as the next generation. Everything else but that is owned strictly by DC comics, and the CW. Please enjoy, and please leave postive commets only thank you! This will is also someting new that I'm working on and will be the first story I am doing with pretty much all OC's except for the orginal characters of Arrow.**

 _Italics - unlined = Oliver's Flashbacks_

 _ **bold italics = Oliver Hallucinating**_

* * *

 **OC CHARACTERS - The Next Generation**

 **Thomas John Queen "Tommy or TJ" - Jaelyn's older brother/older identical twin brother of Robbie. He is fifteen years old, with spiky light brown hair like his father and brother Robbie with blue eyes, the only difference that separates the twins is that Tommy wears glasses like his mother. He also helps out his brother and sister by keeping an eye on them from the Bunker despite the fact that their parents don't want them getting involved in fighting crime.**

 **Robert Jonas Queen "Robbie or RJ" - Jaelyn's older brother/younger fraternal twin brother of Tommy. He is fifteen years old, with spiky light brown hair like his father with blue eyes. He and his twin brother are both the spitting image of Oliver, and the younger twin to TJ, He also continues fighting crime like his father as the Silver Arrow, while his little sister Jaelyn takes up the mantle of the Emerald Canary.**

 **Jaelyn Aliyah Queen "Jae" or "Jae-Bird" - Youngest and only daughter of Felicity and Oliver. She has long light brown hair with blonde streaks but unlike both her brothers she has emerald green eyes. She is twelve years old and is headstrong just like both her parents. She continues her father's legacy with Laurel's signature black canary costume only instead of black it's green. She goes by the Emerald Canary, while her brother Robbie fights as the Silver Arrow. She can also use her father's ability of light, just like both her brothers.**

 **Moira Lian Harper - The only child of Thea Queen and Roy Harper who fights crime with her cousin as the Ruby Archer wearing colors of red to contrast her parents, and is very protective over her family especially her cousin Jaelyn. She has short brown hair like her mother with blue eyes from her father.**

 **Henry Joseph West-Allen - Barry and Iris's son and older twin to Nora. He and his sister both possess their father's speedster powers and often travel to Star City to help out Jaelyn.**

 **Nora Francine West-Allen - Barry and Iris's daughter and younger twin to Henry. She and her brother both possess their father's speedster powers and often travel to Star City to help out Jaelyn. **

**My name is Jaelyn Queen and since I was young, all I've ever wanted was the chance to follow in my father's footsteps to defend Star City from unwanted intruders and criminals. Although my parents don't want me fighting crime, that doesn't stop me, my cousin, or my brothers from going against our family's judgment. However when my mother is mysteriously taken by an unknown assailant, I know that I can't back down. I have to do whatever it takes, not only save my mother, but to protect my father's legacy. I am The Emerald Canary. **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

 **{STAR CITY - YEAR 2033} **

It was late at night when the sound of sirens wailing caused me to wake up in alert. I sat up in bed my heart pounding in my chest as I pulled back the sheets of my bed and my feet touched the cold marble tiled floor of the mansion. I made my way toward the door of the room and quietly opened it peering out into the hallway.

All was quiet or so I assumed it was as I had heard no noise coming from both my brother's rooms or my parent's room either. The sounds seemed to grow increasingly louder and my heart started to pound faster inside my chest. Had something happened to my father? my mother?

My feet became as cold as ice as I walked along the marble tiled floor of the hallway trying to figure out what was going on. Flashes of red and blue light suddenly blinded me for a split second coming of the glare of a nearby window from the outside and my heart started to sink low into my chest.

Moving my pace quicker now, I made a brisk walk into the room to my left which was my grandfather's old study room which soon became my father's after he was re-elected as the mayor. The moment I peered inside, the moment I realized something wasn't right. The entire room compared the rest of the rooms in the house was in complete disarray. The table had been thrown over, piles of paperwork had been strewn all over as though a tornado had swooped in, and computer monitors had been tossed to the floor cracked and sparking. What the heck had happened here?

Glancing down at the floor around me among the chaos and confusion of the room, my eyes fell onto a nearby picture. One of our entire family including my oldest brother William, but the moment I picked up the picture to examine it for some sort of a clue, the moment I noticed a large crack over my mother who was standing next to me with her hand on my shoulder.

She was wearing a bright navy blue dress that day when this picture was taken, which had been around Thanksgiving. Her hair was pulled back as always into a sleek ponytail and her blue eyes from behind her black rectangular glasses were full of happiness. It was one of the many times our entire family had all been together like that especially since William now currently lived in Hub City which made seeing him on a regular basis slightly difficult.

My eyes then took notice of my two brothers Tommy and Robbie, who were so alike it was almost nearly impossible to tell them apart if it wasn't for Tommy's glasses which were the same as our mother's. the sound of someone knocking nearby made me jump as the sudden sound alerted me followed by the sound of Quinten Lance from downstairs calling out, "Hello? anybody home? Oliver? Felicity?"

* * *

Carrying the picture to my chest, I made a break for it and raced down the stairs to find my father's old friend standing in our doorway accompanied by two other SCPD Officers.

"Hey Jaelyn," Quinten said turning toward me as he walked over toward me. "Do you know where your dad or your mom is?" I shook my head at the question just as the sight of my brothers alerted me. They both looked tired and drained upon setting their sights on Captain Lance.

"What's going on?" Robert asked with a yawn.

"What can we do for you Quinten?" Tommy asked as he walked over behind me and placed a hand on my shoulder protectively.

"We got a call that something happened to your parents." Quinten said nodding over to the two other officers and giving them a silent nod to check through the house. "Have any of you seen either your mother or your father at all tonight?"

"We saw them at dinner." Tommy said. "Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Everything was fine."

"They didn't argue with each other?" Quinten asked.

"No everything was fine." Robert said as he folded his arms across his chest. "Why are you asking? Are you implying something?"

I glared toward Robert's direction and gave him a soft nudge in the side. "Be nice Robbie." I said softly. "Quinten is just doing his job."

That was the other thing that made it easy to tell my brother's apart. Robert's personality was exactly like dad's - calm, grounded, and level-headed. Although, like dad there were times Robbie could have his moments of being impulsive which made him slightly difficult to be around sometimes since he always finds out the hard way when he's wrong.

Tommy on the other hand was exactly like mom - intelligent, ambitious, hard-working, and tech-savvy. He is highly confident in his computer skills. Though he doesn't go looking for trouble, he is also not one to back away from danger, particularly when there is a mystery waiting to be solved, and right now this was one mystery that we all needed to figure out before things grew anymore complicated.

* * *

"Are you sure everything was alright tonight?" Quinten asked pressing on for more, which all three of us shook our heads, but that's when I remembered I was still cutching onto the cracked picture and held it out for Quinten to see.

"Where did you get that from Jae?" Robert asked looking over my shoulder at the cracked family photo.

"I found it in dad's study." I said softly. "It was a mess in there and it looked like a tornado had been through there."

A shiver of fear ran through my spine and I didn't want to assume the worse, but the thoughts had already entered my brain before I could stop them. Quinten took the photo from me and examined it closer. "This would make things much more clearer." He said softly.

The sight of the two officers approaching him made Quinten look at them from the photo. "Find anything?" He asked as one officer with disheveled blonde hair shook his head. "There was one room an office I believe that appears to be where the cause of the incident might have occurred." He replied as Quinten nodded. "Any sign of Oliver or Felicity Queen?" He asked as the two officers both shook their heads in response.

"Dad didn't do anything to mom." Robert blurted out his voice shifting slightly to anger.

"There's got to be some kind of rational explanation for what's going on." Tommy said in agreement.

"I understand." Quinten said softly. "I know your father a lot more then you think."

"Then why are you treating him like he's some kind of criminal?" Robert asked accusingly. I gave my brother another soft nudge in the side and my emerald green eyes flashed brightly. "Calm down Robbie." I said keeping my voice low.

"We'll figure this out."

Robert looked at me and I could tell that by the sight of my eyes that he knew I was serious, and instantly grew quiet.

This was unnerving and the more I tried not to think about it, the more the thoughts found their way through my head. Had someone from dad's past suddenly resurfaced and was out for revenge? If that was the case who would it have been? I closed my eyes and tried to picture all the faces of dad's enemies he had fought against. There were so many it was hard to keep all of them from getting jumbled around inside my brain.

All the people on the list grandpa had left dad which were all dead, then there was Malcolm Merlyn, Count Vertigo, Sebastian Blood, Ra's Al Ghul, along with the League of Assassins, Damien Darhk, along with the mysterious terrorist organization H.I.V.E. Adrian Chance Also known as Prometheus, and then there was Ricardo Diaz. So many enemies with so many opportunities, so many chances to strike. Which one was it?

Quinten motioned for me and my brother's to follow them as he waved off the other two officers telling them to go home and that he had everything covered from here on out. Once we were alone with him, Quinten explained that he knew about dad's identity as the Green Arrow. "Like I said I know a lot more about your dad then you think." He said. "Now let's figure this situation out together."

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...Hope you enjoyed the first part of my new story. I've been wanting to write this story forever, but wasn't sure if anyone would enjoy it or not. If you are interested in finding out more, then please let me know and I will try to update as frequently as I can.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Arrow or any of the characters in any way just the storyline as well as the next generation. Everything else but that is owned strictly by DC comics, and the CW. Please enjoy, and please leave postive commets only thank you! This will is also someting new that I'm working on and will be the first story I am doing with pretty much all OC's except for the orginal characters of Arrow.**

 _Italics - unlined = Oliver's Flashbacks_

 _ **bold italics = Oliver Hallucinating**_

* * *

 **OC CHARACTERS - The Next Generation**

 **Thomas John Queen "Tommy or TJ" - Jaelyn's older brother/older identical twin brother of Robbie. He is fifteen years old, with spiky light brown hair like his father and brother Robbie with blue eyes, the only difference that seperates the twins is that Tommy wears glasses like his mother. He also helps out his brother and sister by keeping an eye on them from the arrowcave despite the fact that their parents don't want them getting involved in fighting crime.**

 **Robert Jonas Queen "Robbie or RJ" - Jaelyn's older brother/younger fraturnal twin brother of Tommy. He is fifteen years old, with spiky light brown hair like his father with blue eyes. He and his twin brother are both the spitting image of Oliver, and the younger twin to TJ, He also continues fighting crime like his father as the Silver Arrow, while his little sister Jaelyn takes up the mantle of the Emerald Canary.**

 **Jaelyn Aliyah Queen "Jae" or "Jae-Bird" - Youngest and only daughter of Felicity and Oliver. She has long light brown hair with blonde streaks but unlike both her brothers she has emerald green eyes. She is twelve years old and is headstrong just like both her parents. She continues her father's legacy with Laurel's signature black canary costume only instead of black it's green. She goes by the Emerald Canary, while her brother Robbie fights as the Silver Arrow. She can also use her father's ability of light, just like both her brothers.**

 **Moira Lian Harper - The only child of Thea Queen and Roy Harper who fights crime with her cousin as the Ruby Archer wearing colors of red to contrast her parents, and is very protective over her family especially her cousin Jaelyn. She has short brown hair like her mother with blue eyes from her father.**

 **Henry Joseph West-Allen - Barry and Iris's son and older twin to Nora. He and his sister both possess their father's speedster powers and often travel to Star City to help out Jaelyn.**

 **Nora Francine West-Allen - Barry and Iris's daugher and younger twin to Henry. She and her brother both possess their father's speedster powers and often travel to Star City to help out Jaelyn.**

* * *

 **My name is Jaelyn Queen and since I was young, all I've ever wanted was the chance to follow in my father's footsteps to defend Star City from unwanted intruders and criminals. Although my parents don't want me fighting crime, that doesn't stop me, my cousin, or my brothers from going against our family's judgement. However when my mother is mysteriously taken by an unknown assailant, I know that I can't back down. I have to do whatever it takes, not only save my mother, but to protect my father's legacy. I am The Emerald Canary.**

* * *

 **Previously on The Emerald Canary -** "Hey Jaelyn," Quinten said turning toward me as he walked over toward me. "Do you know where your dad or your mom is?" I shook my head at the question just as the sight of my brothers alerted me. They both looked tired and drained upon setting their sights on Captain Lance.

"What's going on?" Robert asked with a yawn.

"What can we do for you Quinten?" Tommy asked as he walked over behind me and placed a hand on my shoulder protectively.

"We got a call that something happened to your parents." Quinten said nodding over to the two other officers and giving them a silent nod to check through the house. "Have any of you seen either your mother or yor father at all tonight?"

that's when I remembered I was still cutching onto the cracked picture and held it out for Quinten to see.

"Where did you get that from Jae?" Robert asked looking over my shoulder at the cracked family photo.

"I found it in dad's study." I said softly. "It was a mess in there and it looked like a tornadeo had been through there."

A shiver of fear ran through my spine and I didn't want to assume the worse, but the thoughts had already entered my brain before I could stop them. Quinten took the photo from me and examined it closer. "This would make things much more clearer." He said softly.

The sight of the two officers approaching him made Quinten look at them from the photo. "Find anything?" He asked as one officer with disheveld blonde hair shook his head. "There was one room an office I believe that appears to be where the cause of the incident might have occured." He replied as Quinten nodded. "Any sign of Oliver or Felicity Queen?" He asked as the two officers both shook their heads in response.

"Dad didn't do anything to mom." Robert blurted out his voice shifting slightly to anger.

"There's gotta be some kind of rashional explaination for what's going on." Tommy said in agreenment.

"I understand." Quinten said softly. "I know your father a lot more then you think."

"Then why are you treating him like he's some kind of criminal?" Robert asked accusingly. I gave my brother another soft nudge in the side and my emerald green eyes flashed brightly. "Calm down Robbie." I said keepng my voice low.

"We'll figure this out."

Robert looked at me and I could tell that by the sight of my eyes that he knew I was serious, and instantly grew quiet.

This was unnerving and the more I tried not to think about it, the more the thoughts found their way through my head. Had someone from dad's past suddenly reserfaced and was out for revenge? If that was the case who would it have been? I closed my eyes and tried to picture all the faces of dad's enemies he had fought against. There were so many it was hard to keep all of them from getting jumbled around inside my brain.

All the people on the list grandpa had left dad which were all dead, then there was Malcolm Merlyn, Count Vertigo, Sebastian Blood, Ra's Al Ghul, along with the League of Assassins, Damien Darhk, along with the mysterious terrorist organization H.I.V.E. Adrien Chance Also known as Prometheus, and then there was Ricardo Diaz. So many enemies with so many opportunities, so many chances to strike. Which one was it?

Quinten motioned for me and my brother's to follow them as he waved off the other two officers telling them to go home and that he had everything covered from here on out. Once we were alone with him, Quinten explained that he knew about dad's identity as the Green Arrow. "Like I said I know a lot more about your dad then you think." He said. "Now let's figure this situation out together."

NOW...

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **{STAR CITY - YEAR 2033} - {Location -Bunker}**

My mind was in a whirlwind as my brothers and I all went directly to the main computer monitor that our mother often used and watched as my brother Tommy went directly to work. His blue eyes focused and fiercely determined behind his glasses as he began typing on the keyboard.

"Is there anything on the surveillance footage?" Robbie asked as I watched him walk over to the area where dad kept his weapons. I sighed as I watched my brother pick up dad's bow along with the barrel of the arrows which were placed carefully nearby. I could tell what he what he was thinking and just gave him a side eye as he looked at me. The look in his eyes showed me he was determined to do whatever it took to find mom and dad even if that meant going down a dangerous path.

Tommy continued to type away at the keyboard while Captain Lance stood by searching the footage for clues. I carefully pulled myself away from them and followed Robert who was now close by the training area where dad would fire off his arrows at a bunch of green golf balls pinning them to the wall. I had to admit Robbie was good at shooting, but he wasn't quite as skilled as dad was. Almost but not quite, then again neither was I, and I had been training for only about a year so far.

I watched the golf balls bounce against the wall with only a few of them making their mark while the others just bounced off as my brother let out a low growl of frustration.

"Getting mad while training isn't going to help you know?" I said aloud as Robbie turned to look at me. He sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know what else to do Jae." He said setting the bow and arrows to the floor.

"Mom's missing and dad's nowhere to be found, and I can't help but feel so helpless. Don't you feel like that too?"

I sighed and walked over to him wrapping my arms around him lovingly.

"Of course I feel helpless, but at the same time I know we can do this. Sure, we'll probably get into loads of trouble once mom and dad find out what we've been doing this entire time, but we can worry about that after we find them."

Robbie gave me a grim look but I brushed it off and replied in a soft voice, "We will find them Robbie. Just have a little faith."

Robbie and I hugged one final time before our time alone was suddenly interrupted by Tommy's voice calling out, "Hey we got something!"

Robbie and I ran over to where Captain Lance and Tommy still were and could tell by the look on Tommy's face was that something was wrong.

"What is it?" Robbie asked as I looked at the computer monitor and even though the screen was nearly almost in black and white, I could still see mom's face.

She was strapped down to a chair with her hands and feet bound. Her face from behind her glasses showed nothing but fear, and as I peered around trying to get a better view of the surroundings on where the footage feed was coming from, nothing was coming fresh to my mind.

"Can you get a lead on where mom is located?" Robbie asked as Tommy nodded and began typing almost immediately.

"Looks like it's some kind of warehouse, but I cant quite establish a location." Tommy said not looking at us as he continued to type. "Give me a few minutes, and I'll have something."

The more I stared at mom on the computer screen, the deeper my heart sank low into my chest. I had to find her, and then I had to find dad, but the question was where could dad be? Could he have somehow gotten taken too? no way, dad was to smart to fall for anything like that, so who could be behind this?

"Got something." Tommy said finally jumping me out of my thoughts.

"She's in the Warehouse district." He said finally as I looked over and saw Robbie walk over to a nearby dark green crate and open it. "Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Lance asked looking at Robbie as we all watched him pull out a suit that was nearly identical to dad's but was pure silver with accents of grey etched into it. I could tell he was serious, but of course Lance didn't look pleased.

"You can't possibly be serious?!" He cried out startled and shocked. "You can't go out there, you're not trained like your father."

I ignored Lance and walked over to the trunk beside my brother and pulled out my own suit which was a dark green leather suit, a perfect modified version of the one worn by my mom and dad's friend Laurel, displaying a rougher and more street-look, with accents of lighter shades of green running through it.

The suit included; a jacket that is zipped up to my neck with long sleeves, covering my entire arms, a turtleneck bodysuit that is made of lace and fishnet material underneath the jacket, leather pants, a garter-like belt and leg holsters, thigh high boots, as well as, fingerless gloves, also made of fishnet material. with a green hood attached to it to finish it all up.

Robbie and I both then put on our masks and set out, completely ignoring Lance who just started us dumbfounded. "I can't believe you're letting them do this," I heard him say to Tommy as we headed out. "Do your parents know about this?"

I heard Tommy shrug his shoulders as he replied, "No, well not yet anyway."

* * *

By the time we reached the warehouse district I immediately sensed something didn't seem right. "Something's wrong." I said whispering to my brother. "Just keep your guard up Jaelyn, mom's gotta be around here somewhere." Robbie whispered back. I nodded and with my bow in one hand and an arrow ready to fire, I walked on ahead not sure of where it was I was going, but I knew I had to find mom.

"What if this is nothing but a trap Rob, what do we do?" I asked, but got no response back. "Robbie?" I turned around but he was suddenly nowhere to be found and everything in my body tensed up in fear. This wasn't supposed to happen.

"Tommy, where's Robbie?" I asked speaking to Tommy though my suit.

"We somehow got separated, and now I don't know what to do." There was nothing but static on the other end and now I was really getting scared. What the heck was happening?

I heard footsteps approaching me and immediately I whirled around with an arrow aimed directly at the intruder's chest. "Who are you?" I asked, my voice immediately disguised by the voice modulator to hide my identity.

The person standing before me was about my height but was dressed in a black assassin like outfit. "I am the Onyx Dragon." The intruder said his voice deep which meant that whoever he was using a voice modulator as well, but was he a n enemy or perhaps a fellow ally? My gut instinct was telling me completely the later, which was enemy.

He started attacking me by swinging his foot near my head but I ducked and tried to counter with a punch to the side of his head but he countered that with a punch of his own right to my gut knocking the wind out of me.

I gasped for breath but continued on the attack, but no matter how many hits I landed it seemed almost like he could somehow read my mind or something.

Whoever this guy was he knew exactly the same moves I was doing and countering them move for move. It was unbelievable. Just who the heck was this guy?

Suddenly a side kick to underneath me caught me off guard causing me to fall to the ground. I tried to move out of the way and fire an arrow at him, but he managed to dodge that by pinning me to the ground with his boot. I tried as hard as I could to push him off me but it was no use, and as I struggled to breathe, I could feel my eyesight growing dimmer by the second. _Don't pass out Jaelyn._ I kept telling myself. _Whatever you do don't freaking pass out._

Just as the darkness threatened to engulf me, I took notice of something silver glittering on his suit which was a silver bow hanging on a silver chain, nearly almost matching my own, except that mine was a silver arrowhead that dad gave me since I was born. Why would an enemy have something unique like that?

Before I could somehow find a way to answer the question as it ran through my weary brain, the sound of an arrow full of pure blinding white light whooshed past my head nearly hitting the intruder as he finally lifted his foot off of my chest allowing me to finally breathe as I gasped for breath with my vision slowly returning to normal. "Get the hell away from her you asshole!" The sound fo Robbie's voice sent a shiver of relief running down my spine as he ran over and helped me to my feet. "You okay?" He asked immediately checking me over for any signs of injuries. I shook my head. "My chest hurts a little but other then that I'm okay." I said coughing as I continued to gasp for breath.

I looked around for a sign of the intruder but he was suddenly nowhere to be found. "Hey are you guys okay?" Came Tommy's voice from within our suits. "I lost communication with you guys. Everything okay? Did you find mom?"

"It was a trap." Robbie said aloud. "Jaelyn almost got killed by some guy in a black assassins outfit. Mom was never here Tommy, it was nothing but a damn set up."

I could hear the tone of anger laced in my brother's voice and I couldn't blame him. I was mad too. The thought of finding mom was all I could think about but now all I could think about now was this mystery guy. Who the heck was he, and why would he attack me for?

* * *

By the time we got back to the bunker, I was about ready to drop to the floor as every part of my body was sore and aching including my chest from where the guy had nearly crushed the life out of me. "I looked over and could see my brothers talking along with Lance, and as I walked up to them, they immediately looked at me and grew quiet.

"What's up?" I asked setting my bow down on a nearby table. "Just because mom wasn't there doesn't mean we still can't find her right?"

"It's not about that Jae." Tommy said softly in a voice that told me he was hiding something.

"What do you mean?" I asked raising an eyebrow of suspicion.

"We can't tell her this." I heard Robbie whispering to Tommy, who replied, "She needs to know about it Rob."

Robbie shook his head. "Dude, "I'm not even sure I believe this is true. There's just no way it can be."

I started growing impatient and finally blurted out, "Hey can you guys cut out the twin chatter between you and just freaking tell me what is so important?"

Again there was silence before I saw Tommy draw in a deep breath and said, "I figured out who the guy was that attacked you." His voice was soft and grim with a hint of nervousness laced in it at the same time which made me again raise my eyebrow in suspicion.

"On the night you were born, apparently mom had another baby who was born before you were." Tommy said softly and my heart sank low in my chest. I instantly became numb from the shock as I shook my head.

"No." I said softly.

"The baby was born deceased," Tommy said softly, "And according to what I found out is that his name was Jayden Allen Queen you're twin brother."

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...Hope you enjoyed the latest part on my new story and are looking forward to more. With this revelation being out in the open will the mysterious Onyx Dragon reveal himself again and try to attack Jaelyn? Could it be that this guy is somehow Jaelyn's long lost twin brother? Stay tuned for more if your interested in finding out more and I will get Chapter 3 up as soon as possible. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Arrow or any of the characters in any way just the storyline as well as the next generation. Everything else but that is owned strictly by DC comics, and the CW. Please enjoy, and please leave postive commets only thank you! This will is also someting new that I'm working on and will be the first story I am doing with pretty much all OC's except for the orginal characters of Arrow. **

_Italics - unlined = Oliver's Flashbacks _

_**bold italics = Oliver Hallucinating**_

* * *

 **OC CHARACTERS - The Next Generation**

 **Thomas John Queen "Tommy or TJ" - Jaelyn's older brother/older identical twin brother of Robbie. He is fifteen years old, with spiky light brown hair like his father and brother Robbie with blue eyes, the only difference that separates the twins is that Tommy wears glasses like his mother. He also helps out his brother and sister by keeping an eye on them from the arrowcave despite the fact that their parents don't want them getting involved in fighting crime.**

 **Robert Jonas Queen "Robbie or RJ" - Jaelyn's older brother/younger fraternal twin brother of Tommy. He is fifteen years old, with spiky light brown hair like his father with blue eyes. He and his twin brother are both the spitting image of Oliver, and the younger twin to TJ, He also continues fighting crime like his father as the Silver Arrow, while his little sister Jaelyn takes up the mantle of the Emerald Canary.**

 **Jaelyn Aliyah Queen "Jae" or "Jae-Bird" - Youngest and only daughter of Felicity and Oliver. She has long light brown hair with blonde streaks but unlike both her brothers she has emerald green eyes. She is twelve years old and is headstrong just like both her parents. She continues her father's legacy with Laurel's signature black canary costume only instead of black it's green. She goes by the Emerald Canary, while her brother Robbie fights as the Silver Arrow. She can also use her father's ability of light, just like both her brothers.**

 **Moira Lian Harper - The only child of Thea Queen and Roy Harper who fights crime with her cousin as the Ruby Archer wearing colors of red to contrast her parents, and is very protective over her family especially her cousin Jaelyn. She has short brown hair like her mother with blue eyes from her father.**

 **Henry Joseph West-Allen - Barry and Iris's son and older twin to Nora. He and his sister both possess their father's speedster powers and often travel to Star City to help out Jaelyn.**

 **Nora Francine West-Allen - Barry and Iris's daugher and younger twin to Henry. She and her brother both possess their father's speedster powers and often travel to Star City to help out Jaelyn. **

* * *

**My name is Jaelyn Queen and since I was young, all I've ever wanted was the chance to follow in my father's footsteps to defend Star City from unwanted intruders and criminals. Although my parents don't want me fighting crime, that doesn't stop me, my cousin, or my brothers from going against our family's judgement. However when my mother is mysteriously taken by an unknown assailant, I know that I can't back down. I have to do whatever it takes, not only save my mother, but to protect my father's legacy. I am The Emerald Canary.**

* * *

 **Previously on The Emerald Canary -** "Can you get a lead on where mom is located?" Robbie asked as Tommy nodded and began typing almost immediatly.

"She's in the Warehouse district." He said finally as I looked over and saw Robbie walk over to a nearby dark green crate and open it. "Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Lance asked looking at Robbie as we all watched him pull out a suit that was nearly identical to dad's but was pure silver with accents of grey etched into it. I could tell he was serious, but of course Lance didn't look pleased.

"You can't possibly be serious?!" He cried out startled and shocked. "You can't go out there, you're not trained like your father."

I gnored Lance and walked over to the trunk beside my brother and pulled out my own suit which was a dark green leather suit, a perfect modified version of the one worn by my mom and dad's friend Laurel, displaying a rougher and more street-look, with accents of lighter shades of green running through it.

The suit included; a jacket that is zipped up to my neck with long sleeves, covering my entire arms, a turtleneck bodysuit that is made of lace and fishnet material underneath the jacket, leather pants, a garter-like belt and leg holsters, thigh high boots, as well as, fingerless gloves, also made of fishnet material. with a green hood attached to it to finish it all up.

Robbie and I both then put on our masks and set out, completly ignoring Lance who just started us dumbfounded. "I can't believe you're letting them do this," I herad him say to Tommy as we headed out. "Do your parents know about this?"

I heard Tommy shrug his shoulders as he replied, "No, well not yet anyway."

"Who are you?" I asked, my voice immediatly disquised by the voice modulator to hide my identity.

The person standing before me was about my hieght but was dresed in a black assassin like outfit. "I am the Onyx Dragon." The intruder said his voice deep which meant that whoever he was was using a voice modulator as well, but was he a n enemy or perhaps a fellow ally? My gut instinct was telling me completely the later, which was enemy.

"Get the hell away from her you asshole!" The sound fo Robbie's voice sent a shiver of relief running down my spine as he ran over and helped me to my feet. "You okay?" He asked immediatly checking me over for any signs of injuries. I shook my head. "My chest hurts a little but other then that I'm okay." I said coughing as I continued to gasp for breath.

I looked around for a sign of the intruder but he was suddenly nowhere to be found. "Hey are you guys okay?" Came Tommy's voice from within our suits. "I lost communication with you guys. Everything okay? Did you find mom?"

"It was a trap." Robbie said aloud. "Jaelyn almost got killed by some guy in a black assassins outfit. Mom was never here Tommy, it was nothing but a damn set up."

"Just becasue mom wasn't there doesn't mean we still can't find her right?"

"It's not about that Jae." Tommy said softly in a voice that told me he was hiding something.

"What do you mean?" I asked raising an eybrow of suspicion.

"We can't tell her this." I heard Robbie whispering to Tommy, who replied, "She needs to know about it Rob."

Robbie shook his head. "Dude, "I'm not even sure I believe this is true. There's just no way it can be."

I started growing impatient and finally burted out, "Hey can you guys cut out the twin chatter between you and just freaking tell me what is so important?"

Again there was silence before I saw Tommy draw in a deep breath and said, "I figured out who the guy was that attacked you." His voice was soft and grim with a hint of nervousness laced in it at the same time which made me again raise my eyebrow in suspicion.

"On the night you were born, apparently mom had another baby who was born before you were." Tommy said softly and my heart sank low in my chest. I instantly became numb from the shock as I shook my head.

"No." I said softly.

"The baby was born desceased, but according to what I found out is that his name was Jayden Allen Queen you're twin brother."

NOW...

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **{STAR CITY - YEAR 2033} - {Location -Bunker}**

I found myself instantly frozen by the news and could hardly find it within me to believe it. There was no way any of this could possibly be true. I would know if I was born a twin mom and dad would've told me. They would've told all of us wouldn't they? Why would they hide this kind of information from us? I began to grow numb as I now thought back to the strange silver bow necklace that had been around the assassion who had attacked me, and reached up to touch my arrowhead necklace.

"Jae? are you okay?" The soft voice of my brother Robert drew me out my daze as I shook my head to clear away everything I had been thinking about. I had to focus on the task at hand which was about finding mom and dad.

"I told you we shouldn't have told her." I overheard Robert saying softly to Tommy.

"She was going to find out anyway bro." Tommy said back

"Besides she's our sister, it would be wrong of us to keep this from her."

"Technically mom and dad kept it from her," Robert pointed out. "They kept this news from all of us."

"Maybe they had a good reason to," Tommy said logically. "I mean they thought our brother was dead when he was born, so maybe they have no idea he's alive."

"Enough!" I finally yelled out my voice rising in frustration. I didn't want to hear anymore. The whole thing was driving me crazy, and now wasn't the time to be thinking about that. We had to find mom and dad first, the issue with the assassin could be dealt with later.

"Calm down everyone." Lance said softly which surprised me that he was still there as he gave Robert and I a look that reminded us of our father.

"How long have you been doing this anyway?" He asked us changing the subject which slowly started to melt away the growing tension in the room.

"Doing what?" Robert asked. "Fighing crime? technically since last year."

Quinten glanced at all three of us suspiciously and for a long while all there was was nothing but dead silence, until Robert spoke up and said, "What does it mater with how long we've been doing this for? Both your daughters were crime fighters weren't they?"

I nuged Robert hard in the ribs causing him to gasp in pain, which was followed a second later by Tommy due to their telepathic connection they shared. "You know that bringing up Laurel is a touchy subject for Quinten." I said in a harsh but yet firm whisper. "Be more sensitive Robbie!"

There was nothing but silence now and no one spoke a single word as I looked at Quinten and could see the look of pain in his eyes as he tried to hide it by turning away from us. "It's okay." I said softly grabbing onto his arm as he moved away from us.

I went to comfort him but was then stopped by a frantic beeping sound that made me jump.

"What is that?" I asked looking over at my brothers who both exchanged nervious glances with each other before Tommy noticed something on the nearby computer moniter flickering and beeping.

"Looks like our little brother has struck again." Robbie noted as I gave him an icy stare of anger. "Don't call him that." I said firmly. "Our brother is dead, that guy is the enemy and he's propably the one behind what happened to mom."

As soon as the words turmbled out of my mouth I immediatly thought of dad. Something was off about the way this guy was moving. His moves and the way the arrows were flying through the air hitting their mark was as fluid and swift as dad. It was as if this guy we were looking at was a completly different person, but I knew it wasnt. I knew it was the same black clothed figure that had attacked me. He was hiding in the shadows stalking innocent people and attacking them with arrows, and all I could do was shake my head in disgust.

Just then there was the sound of movement coming from above us. all of us grew quiet with the antcipation of fear. Something was telling me that this was somehow going from bad to worse. "I'll go check it out." Robbie said his voice coming out in a harsh whisper. "What if it's the jerk that attacked me again?" I asked grabbing ahold of my brother's arm. "If it is I'm going with you."

"Not without an escourt your not. Both of you follow me." Lance said his blue eyes flashing as he reached over to his belt and drew his gun from his holster and with that the three of us headed up the stairs where the sounds of footsteps only grew more louder.

* * *

I heard the sound of Lance cocking his gun ready to fire off in nessiscary and my heart began to drop inside my chest with worry.

The sound grew more intense as I could hear the sounds of what sounded like rumaging coming from inside my father's study room, which meant more then likely it was the same jerk who had attacked me or it could be just a thug trying to get in his ffiteen minutes of fame time in. Whoever it was they were gonna wish they hadn't met the Queen family.

The sounds of breathing came from the door leading into dad's study room as we could catch a glimpse of a hooded figure inside the blackness. My heart dropped again inside my chest as I watched Lance pull out his flashlight with his other hand to aim it on the intruder. "SCPD put your hands on your head right now!" He demanded in his usual authoritive voice, which to my surprise the intruder turned around and pulled down his hood. "Jae-bird?"

Instantly I reconised the voice that had called me by my childhood nickname. It was the only thing that my parents, my brothers, and of course other close family members knew me by, so it very much surprised me when I caught the sight of my oldest brother brother William standing before us. "Easy there Quinten." I said softly. "It's okay, he's not an enemy, he's our brother."

Lance lowered his gun and William reached over to turn on a nerby lamp which flickered to life then started flickering again as the light started to go out again. "What are you doing here?" Robbie said as both he and I ran over to hug our brother. "I heard you guys were in trouble so I came to help." William said softly. "Where's mom and dad?"

"Mom's gotten captured by some of unknown thug that we assume is or has a connection to dad, and we haven't been able to locate dad at all either." Robbie said giving our eldest brother the quick run-down of what had already happened.

"Have you heard from Aunt Thea and Uncle Roy?" I asked eargerly hoping that the rest of our small family had somehow made it to help us search for the truth.

William opened his mouth to answer but insted the sound of quick footsteps alearted us as we all turned to see a breathless sight of Tommy rushing in the doorway.

"Tommy? What's wrong?" I asked sesing the look of fear in my brother's blue eyes from behind his glasses.

"I found dad." Tommy's voice was nearly out of breath and I feared that he was going to collapse at any given moment from exaustion.

"Dad's been put in jail for murder."

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...Please be patient with me as this story is still a work in progress and I am doing the best I can to keep up with both OC characters as well as existing characters while trying to maintain an adiquite storyline. I will try to have more as the current season progresses but I'm not sure how to plan things out fully yet since this is supposed to be set in the future so I'm not entirely sure if I want to have Oliver be put in jail for the crimes he committed as the Green Arrow or not. I'm thinking about it but still not sure. What do you guys think? let me know what your thoughts are on this and how I could try and make this story stand out from the rest. **


End file.
